Stubborn Love
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>Even gone, you're still here. You feel like home, granny. Rest in peace.<em>

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 1: Where my heart is**

Cuando la conocí, mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Acababa de dejar todo. Estudios, hogar, y había tomado el camino fácil. Mi vida me parecía un sin sentido. Las clases en la universidad me parecían una pérdida de tiempo y los gritos constantes entre mis padres eran el pan de cada día, del que podía fácilmente deshacerme. Al menos era lo que creí.

Un día de lluvia, como me acuerdo que en la mañana caí temprano de un resbalón, fui a clases, como cada fatídico día de rutina, y casi muero del susto. Mi vida monótona se vio rebasada a causa de un conductor ebrio que casi me mata.

Su pericia al conducir en ese estado ocasionó que perdiera la conciencia por el espacio de seis días.

Seis días que renovaron mi versión del mundo.

Seis días que hicieron de mi vida —que había colgado de un hilo— tuviera sentido y demostrase su luz. Esa luz que venía de una sola dirección. _Ella._

No estaba seguro de cómo me había enterado, sólo sabía que ella había estado allí, todos los días.

—Hola, cariño. —Mi madre, al borde del llanto sonrió. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había visto sonreír.

—Mamá —logré soltar apenas, mi boca estaba seca, y me ardía un poco la garganta. —Ne... necesito a-gua. —concluí.

Ella me alcanzó un poco en un vaso y logré notar allí que estaba en un hospital conectado a toda clase de cosas, que sólo pitaban de forma incómoda para mis oídos.

Una vez que tomé un trago largo de agua, solté:

—¿Puedes hacer que pare?

—¿Que pare que cosa, cariño?— contestó ella sorprendida.

—Ese ruido, me arden los oídos. —el _bip _de la tabla de signos vitales no se detuvo, pero mi madre marcó un botón del lado de mi cama, era de color rojo. Una mujer joven, de cabellos rubios y muy atractiva, apareció un par de segundos antes.

—¡Oh! —soltó nada más entrar, observándome —Haz vuelto. Felicidades. Llamaré ahora al médico señora Masen. —dijo después, observando a mi mamá.

Y después de tomar un gran sorbo de agua entró ella. La persona más hermosa que podía percibir mi visión.

Tenía el cabello rizado, de color oscuro, marrón. Como el chocolate fundido. Su piel era sumamente clara, casi como la de un fantasma. Sus enormes ojos no me vieron sino hasta que mi madre dijo:

—Mira cariño, está de vuelta. —ella levantó la mirada observándome solo a mi. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes que solo noté que estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando la tuve a un centímetro de los míos.

—Ed... Edward —mi nombre sonó como una caricia. Casi oí mi corazón tocando una sinfonía por escucharla decir mi nombre y estar a escaso espacio de mí. —no vuelvas a hacerme esto. —y lloró. Con una sonrisa transparentándose en su llanto.

Los ruidos volvieron a perturbar mi audición, y al ver entrar al médico, caí nuevamente en un profundo sueño, en el que unos preciosos ojos verdes, me miraban atentos.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé realmente de dónde salió esto, o si estaba pensando en voz alta y mis dedos me guiaron al uploader... Quién sabe, pero espero que les guste ;) Besos.<strong>

**¿Que creen que veremos en ésta historia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>I miss you, love.<em>

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 2: Anywhere**

Mi sueño era extraño, sabía que soñaba pero no terminaba de decidir por que lo sabía.

Tenía cierto peso sobre mi cabeza que me impedía continuar pensando, era extraño, como una pared invisible de concreto, que hacía de aquella incomodidad un suplicio, por ratos.

—Oh, Bella ¿que vamos a hacer? —_una voz que reconocí como la de mi madre murmuró cerca de donde me encontraba_.

_¿Quién era esa Bella?_

_¿Quién?_

—No, no lo sé. —_la voz de ángeles sonó en repuesta. Había escuchado eso voz. Pero ¿dónde?_

—Lo siento cariño. Por momentos olvido que estamos en las mismas condiciones frente a esto.

_¿De dónde conocía mi mamá a esa chica? ¿Sería ella Bella?_

_Un hipido y un sollozo casi mudo continuó a aquella afirmación._

_—_Elizabeth, los resultados quedaron ya claros, su hijo está de vuelta pero entró en un atípico estado de ausencia. Es como si no quisiera despertar por completo.

_Una voz rasposa y grave, la de un hombre adulto, sonó está vez. ¿Habría entrado recién? Fue allí cuando volví a recordar esos ojos verdes. ¿Sería Bella? _

_¡Claro! Esa era la voz que me llamó por mi nombre cuando abrí los ojos hace... ¿hace cuánto?_

_Me esforcé por avanzar en mi mente hasta el último de los recuerdos que tenía, por lo menos el anterior a cuando desperté en una cama de hospital._

_—_No... ¿No hay forma de saber que partes de su cerebro están dañadas? —_otra vez esa voz angelical, preguntó._

—No. Y lamento que no sea así, realmente es todo un descubrimiento para nosotros. No hay daño ni en el hemisferio derecho, ni en el izquierdo. Tampoco hay sangrado o posibles aneurismas. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte. No está en riesgo, más su aparato circulatorio podría estarlo si no lo confirmamos cuando despierte. Hay que realizar pruebas necesarias pero simples, rutina, más que otra cosa.

_Me removí, lo sentí casi instantáneamente. Todos quedaron en silencio._

—Tal vez deba hablarle más a su hijo, convencerlo de que vuelva aquí._ —el que supuse era el médico, recomendó._

—Y tu hija, deberías descansar un poco, Elizabeth puede—

—No me iré hasta que despierte de verdad._ —era la primera vez que escuché una emoción diferente a la ternura o el amor en la voz de un ser tan dulce. Había ira, contención, cansancio y debilidad._

_—_Bella, creo que deberías escuchar a Carlisle. No es bueno para tu salud. A Edward no le gustaría que al despertar estés hecha un fantasma._ —¿yo la conozco? ¿conozco a Bella?_

_Miles de cosas querían aflorar en mi mente, pero pronto me sentí exhausto. Aunque, al contrario de caer en un profundo sueño, abrí los ojos._

_Lo primero que vi fue la puerta de la habitación, ellos no me veían, a excepción de... ella._

_Su rostro que hasta un segundo atrás estaba repleto de dolor, ahora mostraba una sonrisa cegadora destrozando la impresión que tuve un momento atrás de cólera que transmitía su voz._

_Murmuró un "hola" silencioso y se aproximó, las voces del médico y de mi madre no me distrajeron en absoluto de su rostro. Tomó mi mano libre de conexiones al aparato de mi izquierda y la apretó suavemente. No sé que sentí realmente, pero si algo podría estar doliéndome, ella lo había alejado de mi sistema por completo._

_La miré directamente a los ojos, mi corazón latía rápido, lo supe por el atronador repiqueteo de la máquina esa. Fue entonces que todo pasó como borrón, sacaron a mi madre y a Bella de allí, y el doctor me examinó, veloz._

* * *

><p><strong>Un millón de gracias a esas personas que siguen la historia, no saben la calma y el ánimo que le brindan a ésta aprendiz de escritora. Realmente he necesitado esas pocas palabras y apoyo. Un abrazo enorme y espero que este 2015 signifique mucho más y mejores cosas que el año que acaba de irse.<strong>

**Un besote! **

**Ale!  
>PD: ¿Recomendaciones? ¿ideas? ¿suposiciones? <strong>


End file.
